


味道

by taurusholmes



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusholmes/pseuds/taurusholmes
Summary: 展耀是什么味道？只有白羽瞳知晓。





	味道

**Author's Note:**

> 展耀是什么味道？  
> 只有白羽瞳知晓。

春日初照，春雨渺渺，这显然是一个万物复苏的季节。  
虽然对于动物来说这种季节变化催促产生生理需求的交配非常明显，但对于人类来说，并没有什么区别。  
即使是拥有第二性别的人们。

人类才不会因为季节变化这么普遍的原因而产生原始冲动，这太不符合生物进化的理论。  
从两脚直立到学会使用工具，人类的自控能力，包括智商，都在一步又进一步的提升。  
更何况，我们还有气味阻隔剂和抑制剂这样伟大而又造福人类的发明。  
以上，是展耀展大博士的理论，专门用来说服他那操心的、不愿意让他出外勤的男朋友。

白羽瞳简直想把展耀摁在床上翻来覆去的惩罚个好几十遍，好让这只恃宠生娇而又胆大妄为的猫知道，当着他的男朋友的面说出使用抑制剂这种话会有什么后果。  
他当然知道展耀还并未完全抵达发情期，这才是他现在还能心平气和的和人在这里谈条件的原因。如果展耀真到了发情期，且不说白羽瞳的Alpha本性会让他对自己的伴侣的标记欲望攀至顶峰，光是他本人对展耀的占有欲，就足以让他把人牢牢锁在怀里。  
展耀基本上就等同于白羽瞳的逆鳞，这一点上，所有警察系统内的人都达成了共识。  
碰不得，一根头发也碰不得。

展耀当然知道白羽瞳在想什么，正如白羽瞳二十年如一日的了解他，展耀也二十年如一日的了解白羽瞳，甚至用不上心理学的观察技巧，只需要一眼他就能知道对方在想什么。  
这不是与生俱来的，而是他们认识这么多年潜移默化形成的默契。  
他放软了语气，稍稍带点仰视意味的角度看着白羽瞳。  
“小白，你知道这个案情走势，我必须得在现场。”  
他抢在白羽瞳开口之前，快速而又明确的把话说完。  
“更何况这个案子已经交到SCI的手上，难道SCI除了我还会有第二个负责做心理侧写和现场谈判的人吗？”  
这话问得稍稍有点诛心，而且正好点在了关键点上，被询问的人张口就想解释，展耀却做了个阻止的手势，示意白羽瞳听他把话说完。  
“最重要的是，小白，你和我都是警务人员，我们从没有任何借口去拒绝完成我们的义务。”  
“轻伤尚且不下火线，我也还没有到发情期，只要吃了阻隔剂再随身带着抑制剂，不会有什么情况的。”  
展耀略微偏头露出耳后，那里有一个已经结痂的齿痕，白羽瞳的喉结略微动了动，他当然明白这是什么意思。  
“而且你也在我身边，我不觉得有什么好担心的。”  
砰，十环，一击必中，展耀完胜。

如果一切真的都如展耀所预料的，那当然不会发生什么意外。  
但是意外之所以叫做意外，就是因为你预料不到。  
展耀是人，不是神，所以他也预料不到。

明明最开始只是一桩连环杀手报复社会的案子，最后也不知道怎么演变成无辜omega被挟持当作人质的局面。白羽瞳心里简直想骂娘，他低声吩咐线路另一头的马韩随时做好狙击犯人的准备，这才不放心的看向已经服用气味阻隔剂摆出要和嫌疑人谈判的架势的展耀。  
展耀一直是个善良的人，白羽瞳知道。  
所以他发自心底的不乐意展耀参与这次的案子，不为别的，作为心理学家的展耀的共情能力自然是数一数二的，可窥视、推测别人的内心的同时，展耀自身也必须接受那些负面情绪。这次的嫌疑人几乎可以称得上是杀人如麻了，白羽瞳对展耀的担心不无道理。  
“我知道你觉得这个社会对你不公平，你既不是alpha ，也不是omega，而只是一个在别人看来可能碌碌无为的beta。”  
“既没有人对你追捧，觉得你很强大；也没有人追求你，对你表达爱意。”  
眼见那个嫌疑人即将恼羞成怒，展耀此刻却话锋一转，说出了让人所料未及的话来。  
“可我不这么觉得，我觉得beta很好，真的，我没有欺骗你的必要。”  
“因为我，就是一个beta。”  
展大博士再次在光天化日之下说起了瞎话，而作为他的伴侣的白羽瞳则接受了无数目光的洗礼。  
“beta没有发情期，不用为这种事烦恼。beta也从来不受信息素的干扰，可以保持冷静理智的状态。beta的大脑比起其他两性，永远可以相对处于较为清明的状态，不受生理限制。”  
展耀一项接一项的论述着身为beta的好处，仿佛他亲身经历过一样。眼见嫌疑人的注意力被他吸引，姿态上也从拒绝交流变成愿意倾听，展耀更加缓和语气，试图增强和他的共鸣感。  
“我和你一样，所以我能理解你。我们都知道，这不是最好的解决办法，所以不如让那个人离开，我们俩，来谈一谈。”  
他一步一步朝着嫌疑人靠近，简直像踩在白羽瞳的心尖上一步一步碾过去的。

气味阻隔剂简直能成为此次的最大功臣，展耀想。  
他的信息素的味道被一层无形的薄膜阻隔，除非是搂着他亲吻的白羽瞳，谁也闻不到。  
嫌疑人像是被展耀说动，挟着那个omega的手开始放松，明明一切都在往好的方向发展，意外却在下一刻突生。那个omega不知道是过于害怕还是怎么样，竟狠狠咬了一口嫌疑人的手，然后被beta用枪托狠狠的、毫不留情的在头上砸了一下，鲜血沿着发际开始往下流，属于omega的气息开始在这片不大的空间弥漫开。  
展耀顿住了脚步，他能清楚看到嫌疑人脸上神情的变化。毫无疑问，那名omega的反抗激化了他的情绪，把事情导往了另外一个糟糕的方向。  
而更为糟糕的是，这个beta还打算做什么。  
他松开了一直握在手里的东西，边后退边顺势往地上一砸。展耀在第一时间屏住了呼吸，可太慢了，那个被挟持的omega已经吸入了不少气体，害怕与惊惧的情绪再加上信息素的作用直接让他进入了发情期。  
这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是，一个omega进入发情期会造成连锁反应，而展耀，是现场另一个离他们最近的omega。  
在场所有的alpha的呼吸都变得沉重起来，包括白羽瞳。

Beta的笑声在此刻变得刺耳，他似乎非常有把握用这样的方法能造成混乱、能挽救他自己的性命。  
“你说的很对，身为beta有那么多的好处。”  
“现在我手里有一个发情的omega，待会这里就会变成一群没有脑子的被下半身支配的动物的狂欢！多讽刺！多恶心！”  
他还兀自笑个不停，却不知道什么叫螳螂捕蝉、黄雀在后。嫌疑人的警戒程度松懈了，马韩便趁机抓准时机一枪爆了他的头。  
血花在半空中扬出然后落下，睁大双眼的人似乎在疑惑怎么会这样，可他已经没有知晓的机会了。展耀上前几步接住了那个惊慌的omega，他像一块浮木被落水者紧紧抓着，属于这个omega的青草味的信息素萦了他一身。展耀没有再犹豫，他尽量稳住手，把身上唯一一支抑制剂打进了这个omega身体里。他听到了很多人松一口气的声音，然而他却不这么想，他希望白羽瞳能尽快来到他身边并处理完这些事情带他回家。  
因为，他的发情期好像被提前诱发了，气味阻隔剂只能在他的情潮来临之前再撑一会。  
这可真是屋漏偏逢夜雨时。  
展耀把手里的人质交给医护人员，看着朝他快步走过来的一脸愠色的白羽瞳想道。

白羽瞳刚走到展耀跟前就察觉到不对劲，拜他无比灵敏的鼻子所赐，他闻到了一丝本不应在这个时候出现的味道。而下一秒，展耀的动作更是验证了他的猜测。  
从来在人前极少与他亲密的展耀竟直接靠进了他怀里，白羽瞳眼疾手快的搂住了怀中人的腰。  
“小白，快带我回去，我好像被诱导发情了。”  
白羽瞳真想把他男朋友的脑壳撬开来看看，看看里面除了装着心理学和案情还有没有装着点别的东西。他真不知道该夸展耀当机立断，还是夸他判断能力强，还知道自己是被诱导发情的。  
他半搂半抱着展耀，匆匆朝现场的人点了下头便拥着展耀上了他的兰博基尼消失在众人的视线里，至于包局会怎样指责他扔下这个烂摊子，现场的人又会说些什么，他已无心顾及。  
展耀发情了，这就是他目前的唯一要解决的事情，Top 1。

白羽瞳没有哪次比现在更加感谢气味阻隔剂的发明，他把车速提到最高，车窗也打开，这才避免因为被展耀的信息素包围而和他不知道在哪个偏僻路口在车里来上一发。  
等他把展耀抱下车踢开门放到床上的时候，被他抱在怀里的人显然已经进入有些神志不清的状态，气味阻隔剂再也裹不住情潮翻涌之下的信息素，属于展耀的味道在房间里弥漫。  
广藿香夹杂着檀香的味道开始在屋内散开，一反往常的热烈，最开始有些清冷的味道消失之后竟是越来越甜。  
白羽瞳知道，展耀真的发情了。  
而他，也被他的心上人带着，进入了发情状态。

他俯低身子吻住了展耀，雪松夹杂着麝香的味道开始糅杂在展耀的信息素之中。  
白羽瞳的信息素其实闻起来和展耀有一点点相似，同样掺杂了木质的味道。不同点在于，展耀的味道更加温和清冷，而白羽瞳的味道更加热烈富有攻击性一些，正如他们的为人。  
而此刻，清冷的那位已经褪去那层冰冷外壳抬手搂住了身上人的脖子，而白羽瞳也化去那一身攻击性，他的温柔，只给展耀。

“小白…小白…”  
展耀搂着他男朋友的脖子，下身挨着人大腿不停的蹭。他难受得紧，脸皮薄又说不出求欢的话来，只好用带着些许鼻音的声音一声又一声的喊白羽瞳。  
然后他的衣物和对方的衣物都被一件一件剥下，最后他们便彻底的坦诚相对。

展耀的皮肤很白。  
裹在一身靛蓝西装下的腰又柔又韧，迎合的时候摆起来常常让白羽瞳险些把持不住。他喜欢把手握在展耀腰上，这样就像是把展耀整个人都握在了他手里。  
他亲吻展耀，吻过他的颈侧，舌尖探着往上，去舔他耳后的腺体，那里还留有他的齿痕。  
展耀被标记的时候会特别乖，一动也不动的窝在他怀里，会像只奶猫一样低声哼哼，小穴也会下意识收缩，信息素里掺杂了白羽瞳的味道之后就会不那么甜，转而透出点原来的清冷气息。  
可那都是在被标记之后，在他被白羽瞳干翻之后，不是现在。

肠液一股又一股的从他体内涌出，展耀几乎是下意识的蹭往白羽瞳怀里。他希望他进来，他知道白羽瞳宠他，基本上不会拒绝他的任何要求。  
展耀这个人，是被白羽瞳惯坏的。  
他只需要把腿勾到白羽瞳的腰上，再暗示性的往人身上蹭，放软了语气喊上几声小白。白羽瞳便会如他所愿的进到他身体里，用下面填满他的穴，把里面撑得满满的，然后带着他一点一点去攀情欲的峰，带他高潮。  
可这次不是这样，他太胆大了，吓得白羽瞳心跳加速。  
天知道他是怎么强按下第一时间把人锁进自己怀里的冲动，交代完事情之后才搂着展耀塞进车里。  
这是他的展耀，他的身上只能有他的味道。

“下次还敢不敢不听我的话？”  
白羽瞳吻着展耀的耳后低声询问，他的指尖拂过人腰际从后边溜进展耀的臀缝。粘腻的液体让他的手指畅行无阻，只需要稍稍掰开那个穴口，那些嫩肉便会食髓知味的缠上来，热情的邀请所有进入的客人一起寻欢。  
展耀被情欲烧得有些迷糊，他摆了下腰，与白羽瞳的身体又贴近了些。手指是不够的，他随着白羽瞳抽送手指的动作低低喘着气，下边的那根小家伙精神得不得了。  
“这是，意外…”  
他说两个字便停一下，忍住喉底的呻吟，再缓缓说出另外两个字。明明已经被生理期逼得濒临理智边缘，展耀却还是习惯性的坚持他自己的意见，换句话说，这天下敢跑去捋白羽瞳老虎须的，也就只有他一个人。

“意外？”  
白羽瞳的另一只手拧上展耀胸前的小东西，一边被人捏着乳尖往外扯，另一边则被含住被唇舌轮番打着招呼。  
他靠得极近，故而展耀隐在唇间的闷哼与藏下来的尖叫都没有逃过他的耳朵。  
他的手离开了胸前，手指也从人身体里退出。  
展耀睁开了眼，那双清透的眼里漾了一弯湖，水色潋滟，看得白羽瞳心头发软。  
“小白…”  
他颤着嗓子抬起腰，伸手勾住白羽瞳的脖子，讨好的去吻他耳侧，以缠绵而又有些撒娇的姿态向他的爱人提出要求。  
他说。  
“进来…”

白羽瞳永远无法拒绝这样的展耀。  
他掰开了对方的臀肉，将自己送了进去，换来靠在他肩侧的人一声舒适的长吟，像极了一只被人搔着肚皮、按摩舒服了的猫。  
穴内温暖湿润，比起它的主人那张大部分时候嘴硬的唇，下边显然要诚实很多。白羽瞳的器物进去了，它便被乖乖的承着、接着，内里的软肉缠着这唯一的客人，热情而又温顺的邀请人家共舞。  
白羽瞳让展耀适应了他一会，这才开始抽送，只是他才稍稍拔出一点，展耀便抬着腰去逐他。一出一迎，端的是无言的默契。  
他抵着展耀的前列腺来回的蹭，带着爱意的吻从人耳后直落到颈侧、颈上。秀气的喉结被人叼住，稍薄的皮肤被嘬出了红印，舌尖伴随着下面抽插的节奏扫荡，不一会儿就把这块皮肤弄得湿漉漉。光亮的水痕从展耀脖颈处蔓延到他胸前，情色得紧。  
空气中满是信息素的味道，展耀的，白羽瞳的，木质的味道裹在一块，广藿香的甜味又与麝香纠缠，既令人觉得安定，又让人兴奋。

白羽瞳再度吻了吻怀中人的唇，开始用力抽送。  
他撞得狠，进得深，像是要以这样的方式好好教训这只胆大妄为的猫一顿。  
性器破开穴肉随着主人的意愿一下又一下的进入更深的地方，生殖腔紧闭的小口被这样一下又一下的撞着，不多时，便被撞出一条缝来。  
更多的液体从里面缓缓流出，交合时带出的水声羞红了展耀的耳。他眼睛闭得极紧，睫毛像两翼稚鸦的羽，颤颤巍巍的抖，惹得白羽瞳俯身又去吻他。  
“猫…睁眼。”  
平日里用来表示亲昵的称呼，此时叫出口多少就有了几分情趣的意味。展耀被人哄着睁开了眼，生理性的泪水在他眼里蓄了一摊，绕着他的眼眶晃，似乎他再多眨几下眼，那些泪便会顺着他的颊侧砸在白羽瞳心口。  
展耀总是这样，总是这样。  
他总是有办法让人心软，让你一见着那双会说话的眼便舍不得对他说半句重话。  
白羽瞳有些懊恼的想着，连同下边抽插的动作也一改方才的缓和再度变得凶狠起来，逼出展耀喉底带着浓重鼻音的低呼。房间内广藿香的味道愈发浓厚，甜味混合着麝香的味道将床上的人包裹，说不清是情欲诱发了他们的本性，还是带着催情效用的信息素诱发了情欲。  
分不清的，情欲和本能是分不清的。  
唯一能维持爱情的只有情爱本身。

从发情期被诱发，到被白羽瞳带到床上，再到被进入，展耀的意识并不清醒。他本就在发情期的边缘，比alpha的信息素更具发情效用的，是一个同样处于发情期的omega的血。若不是展耀那针抑制剂打得果断，打得及时，后续场面指不定怎么狼狈。  
他知道，所以他选择把那针抑制剂打进那个无辜的omega体内。  
因为他有白羽瞳。

穴肉被硬物破开，身体内部似乎也染上了对方的气味。那根在他体内待着的精神奕奕的硬物，正执行着它的主人的意愿，代替口头的责备，代替手上的责打，用另外一种方式惩罚他。  
展耀最怕白羽瞳抵着他的前列腺蹭和抵着他的生殖腔口磨。  
前者会让他呜咽着光靠被进入就能到达高潮，而后者…后者会让他觉得仿佛被白羽瞳操开了一样，连同生殖腔这样最后的禁地也朝着对方敞开。他的本能让他温顺的接纳，可属于展耀的那缕自我意识却还有些不服气，像一只被人抱在怀里的猫，却还要龇牙咧嘴的亮出爪子，提醒你，他原本也是有杀伤力的。  
这个时候，你只要挠挠他的下巴，他就会一边挥舞着他的肉垫，一边乖乖窝回你怀里。  
就像现在，被白羽瞳亲吻着安抚的展耀。

展耀的唇其实很适合接吻。  
白羽瞳曾无数次在发呆走神的时候盯着他的唇想道。  
展耀的上唇形状优美，唇角微微上挑，稍稍一抿就像含着抹似有似无的笑意。他的唇肉比白羽瞳要薄，被亲吻被咬着的时候总是有种很容易溜走的感觉，为此白羽瞳便愈发用力的去吻他，衔着那两瓣柔软的唇不肯松开，常常闹到展耀喘不过气来推他一把，他才一边摩挲着人耳垂一边松开。  
白羽瞳的吻分很多种。  
一般是缠绵的、亲昵的，吃醋的时候便是充满占有欲的、极富宣誓权的，而在床上的时候，他是温柔的、带着安抚意味的。  
他会一下又一下伴随抽插的节奏轻轻啄吻着展耀，从他额际开始往下吻，落到眉心，然后是眼角。如若展耀被操出了生理性的泪水，他还会用舌尖舔走那些泪，这才接着往下亲吻。  
他下边越用力，越发了狠似的像是要把人拆吃入腹，他吻着展耀的唇便越轻柔，像是对待什么易碎的珍宝。  
矛盾，可又不矛盾。  
他既希望展耀记着这个教训，又不舍得伤他分毫。

情事还在继续，被提前诱发的发情期没有那么好对付。  
白羽瞳进得浅时便抵着展耀的前列腺蹭，他沉腰操控性器往那上面撞，顶端顶着那块半软不硬的腺体来回的戳弄，与之相对应的是展耀下边那根涨得通红的东西。和白羽瞳相比，展耀的一切都显得要更秀气一些，连同下边这根家伙什也是如此。颜色干净，一看就知道基本没怎么使用过，他素来是个容易害羞的人，连同自慰这种事还是白羽瞳带着干的，更不用说平时自己解决了。  
带着薄茧的手握住柱身，才套弄了几下就听见展耀带着哭腔的讨饶。  
太过了，白羽瞳一边操着他的后穴，干着他的前列腺，一边还要拿手套弄他的性器，前后的快感夹击着碾碎他的理智，讨饶声也一句接一句的从喉间溜出来。  
“小白…不要…难受…”  
“小白…小白…”  
展耀从小到大都是这样，大部分神志清明的时候他就会和白羽瞳对着干，小部分神志不清的时候他就会在人身下或者在人怀里，委委屈屈的喊小白。特别是在床上，一句小白能被他颤着嗓音喊出无数种情色的意味。  
说到底，也不过是被偏爱的有恃无恐。

然而这次，白羽瞳却摆明了不那么想顺着展耀的心意满足他。  
他用指尖抹过展耀的性器顶端，拇指一下一下按着那个小孔，前液便一小股一小股的往外涌。展耀本就在高潮边缘，哪里经得起白羽瞳这样折腾，他握在人臂上的手猛然收紧，指甲便从表面刮过留下白痕，像耍小脾气似的。偏偏白羽瞳还不饶过他，性器擦过他的前列腺往里面撞，撞得他腰腹发麻，浑身不着力。  
“白羽瞳…！”  
展耀恼了，像只被人逆着摸的猫，连称呼都改了。可惜他现在这副样子确实没有什么杀伤力，眼带春潮不说，双颊发红，脖颈胸前都带着吻痕。他瞪白羽瞳的这一眼与其说是带着恼怒意味，倒不如说是嗔怒的意味更多。  
嗔啊，是娇的。  
果然，像是被展耀的反应取悦了，白羽瞳也不再折腾他，俯下身子与他交换了一个绵长的吻。  
他和展耀向来都是如此，不需要过多言语和解释，一句话、一个眼神，他们就能知道彼此的意思。  
平时如此，床上也是如此。  
他加快了套弄的速度，下边也配合的抽插，弄了没几下，展耀便带着哭腔喊了一声，然后泄在了白羽瞳手里。

展耀高潮的时候总显得很惹人。  
怎么个惹人法呢？  
他的眼尾带着浅浅的红，脸上还带着因为生理快感而流出来的泪水，眼神是失焦的。嘴唇半张着喘气，透过那条缝能窥得内里红的舌。  
他整个人都呈现出一种失神的状态，与平时冷静、专业的模样判若两人。  
他被白羽瞳操得发懵。

可尽管如此，他的身体还是会下意识的去迎合对方。后穴因为高潮不断收缩裹覆里面的柱体，软肉像是有了意识，从四面八方拥过来，誓要将这位客人留在温柔乡里。  
白羽瞳忍得很艰难，他在等着展耀渡过不应期。他将脸埋在展耀颈侧，一口接一口的亲吻着那处已经肿胀的腺体，他用舌尖去舔过那里，模仿着性交的动作戳弄。展耀下意识的偏头，更方便他动作。  
吻是热烈的、诚挚的、缠绵而又缱绻的。  
展耀微微抬腿勾住了白羽瞳的腰，被勾的人像是心有灵犀一般，立刻抬手握住了他的腿。  
“可以了？”  
展耀点了点头，微微仰头朝人索吻。

他喜欢白羽瞳的吻。  
喜欢白羽瞳的一切，包括他的洁癖、强迫症、占有欲，甚至白羽瞳不那么明显的控制欲。  
全都喜欢。  
但是展耀不会说出口，他只会无声的默许。  
但是白羽瞳知道。  
他都知道。

性器再次在人后穴里抽送起来，白羽瞳整根拔出然后整根没入，目的明确的直冲着展耀的生殖腔而去。原本已经被撞出一条缝的腔口现下更张开了一些，细嫩的软肉像一张小小的小口咬着性器顶端，咬得白羽瞳头皮发紧，恨不得连同下面的囊袋都送进展耀的穴里去。  
肉体的撞击声不断作响，交合处早就被溢出来的液体染得一塌糊涂，一小圈细小的白色泡沫不断随着交合的动作产生，然后消失，然后再产生，循环往复。  
再次的整根没入之后，白羽瞳开始抵着展耀的生殖腔口不停的磨，不过一会，那张小口便如同以往一样乖顺的张开。展耀像是被从梦中惊醒，头抵着白羽瞳的肩头蹭了蹭。  
“小白…不要…”  
他说一句，便要停一下，徒劳的想要压住喉咙里的呻吟，然而这一切都是无用功，白羽瞳还在动，性器不断在那个更热更紧的地方里四处戳弄。  
“不要什么？”  
“不要停？”  
白羽瞳低声调侃了展耀一句，换得人抗议似的在他背上挠了一爪子。  
“不要弄进去…”  
展耀有点怕，每次内射液体冲刷着内壁的感受都让他下意识的想要蜷起身子，虽然每次到最后白羽瞳都会哄着他然后射在里面。  
但这一点也不妨碍他在情事中提出抗议。  
“不怕，展耀…不怕…”  
白羽瞳含住他的耳垂，低声在人耳边哄着。  
“很快的，不会多难受的…”  
他一边吻着人耳后，一边用舌尖去舔那处腺体。  
“信我，猫…”

展耀对付白羽瞳有杀手锏，白羽瞳也有。  
每次在床上到最后这个时候，他的猫耍起小脾气的时候，他就会压低声音，在人耳边低声喊着。  
热气打在展耀耳廓上，那声亲昵的称呼像是从耳畔震到他的心底。  
展耀对此从没有抵抗力。  
“那你轻点…”  
“我怕…唔…疼…”  
他一句话还没有说完，白羽瞳已经出其不意的一口咬在了腺体上，犬牙注入属于另一个人的信息素。展耀身上的信息素除了原有的味道，甜味登时便少了几分，而加重了那抹檀木的味道。  
下边还在继续动着，白羽瞳又撞了几十下，全部交代在展耀身体里。  
被内射的人又发出一声呜咽，展耀的体力向来不好，通常是被哄着，又舒服了，才愿意和白羽瞳多来上几回。  
平时的时候，白羽瞳舍不得折腾他，他自己也乐见其成。除非发情期，基本上都是做过一回就被抱着去清洗身体，然后在浴缸中睡了过去。

成结还有一会才会消退，白羽瞳干脆抱着怀中的人，安静的享受着这一刻的温存。他舔了舔刚才被咬破的腺体处，还没有结痂，不过已经停止了流血。  
之前展耀在谈判的时候，那些人意味不明的视线就在他身上扫，他自己倒不甚在意。反而对于除了他没有人能闻到展耀身上的信息素这件事感到开心，这样就只有他一个人知道展耀的信息素是什么味道。  
他再度凑近人耳畔，虔诚而又专注的落下一个吻。  
展耀的味道通常是清冷的木香，檀香令人觉得高雅，广藿香令人觉得稳定。他从不会随意的释放信息素，却也从不会拒绝信息素带来的帮助。  
这便是展耀。  
一般人眼里的展耀。

但是白羽瞳怀里的展耀不是这样的。  
他怀里的展耀的味道是发甜的，檀香的清冷被驱散，广藿香的味道愈发浓郁，及至后来，便是如同有催情效用的甜味。  
可这甜味中却还夹杂檀木的味道，就像在床上明明被情欲卷走神智却还努力维持清醒的展耀。  
白羽瞳对此常常欲罢不能。

他再次的吻了一下展耀的唇，在得到怀中人近似呢喃的回应之后才拥着他沉沉睡去。  
紧绷的神经需要休息，他们也需要休息。  
雪松的气味与檀木纠缠在一起，展耀身上已满是白羽瞳的味道，至于那个omega的青草味，早就被白羽瞳的信息素霸道的驱除。

展耀情动的味道只能他知道。  
展耀身上也只能染着白羽瞳的信息素的味道。

 

“人们可以在伟大、恐怖和美丽之前闭起眼睛，对于优美旋律或迷惑人的话可以充耳不闻，但是他们不能摆脱气味，  
因为气味是呼吸的兄弟，它随着呼吸进入人们的体内，如果他们要生存，就无法抵御它，  
气味深入到人们中间，径直到达心脏，在那里把爱慕和鄙视、厌恶和兴致、爱和恨区别开来，谁掌握了气味，谁就掌握了人们的心。”

 

白羽瞳掌握着展耀的心。  
而展耀，住在他的心上。

 

END.


End file.
